The Siberian
Summary The Siberian is one of the most feared villains that has ever been part of the Slaughterhouse Nine, gaining infamy when she first appeared to dismember Hero and blind Alexandria in one eye. In truth, the Siberian is a projection of William Manton, one of the world's foremost Parahuman researchers and the namesake of the Manton Effect, who gave himself a Cauldron formula when he fled the organization. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, Unknown with the Siberian Name: William Manton | The Siberian Origin: Parahumans Age: Unknown Gender: Male; the Siberian appears female Classification: Parahuman (Master/Brute/Breaker) Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Physics Manipulation (The Siberian can ignore the effects of forces on herself, rendering herself effectively invulnerable and allowing her to shear through any object by removing reactionary force), Matter Manipulation (Repeatedly tore apart Scion, erasing entire chunks of his body), Pseudo-Flight (She can ignore the effects of gravity to glide), Invulnerability (She ignores the effects of forces on herself and is thus effectively invulnerable, and she can share this ability with others), Nonexistent Physiology (She is a void in reality), Immortality (Type 8; the Siberian will always reform so long as Manton is alive), Resistance to Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Panacea, who can completely control the biology and brains of anyone she touches, cannot do a thing to the Siberian), Gravity Manipulation (Swatted aside a projectile that had its own gravitational field without issue), Spatial Manipulation (Shattered Cache's spatial warping, which traps the target in extradimensional space), Teleportation (Wildbow says that she's immune to Trickster's ability, which allows him to swap the spatial locations of roughly equivalent masses), and Time Manipulation (She can walk through fields of altered time unaffected), among many others (She is "immune to powers") Attack Potency: Human level, Unknown with the Siberian (She can ignore conventional durability by ignoring reactionary force, allowing her to shear through virtually any material regardless of density and knock out Alexandria). Speed: Average Human, Subsonic with the Siberian (She blitzed Alexandria and was capable of easily keeping up with her, Eidolon, and Legend). Lifting Strength: Unknown (The Siberian is capable of ignoring gravity due to her power, as she does not experience force that she does not wish to. Could jump over buildings while holding a van and overpower Alexandria) Striking Strength: Human Class, Unknown with the Siberian Durability: Human level, Unknown with the Siberian (As a void in reality, she is incredibly difficult to damage, and she repulses any forces that would damage her). Stamina: Average, likely limitless for the Siberian (She can chase prey for days at a time). Range: Standard melee range, though Manton can control the Siberian from hundreds of meters away. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Manton is one of the foremost experts on Parahumans, having done much of the research himself and acting as a foremost researcher as part of Cauldron. After fleeing, he was capable of following the Slaughterhouse Nine and remaining hidden, with the Siberian becoming part of the team, something that the Nine had no idea about. Weaknesses: William Manton is much weaker than the Siberian and if he dies, she will as well. She cannot share her invulnerability with him either. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator's Profile (Speed was equalized, Post-Headshot Accelerator) Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Sadists Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10